Hammered By Hormones
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Yaoi. ShinoKibaShino. Kiba is smelling a strange scent in the air, and Shino is no where in sight.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a box of pocky and a variety of herbal tea! ;

* * *

WARNING: Mild yaoi. If you do not like the kind of male-male relationship that is anything more than platonic, I suggest you leave now.

* * *

DEDICATED: to Nissie, who requested this Kiba/Shino pairing.

* * *

**HAMMERED BY HORMONES**

* * *

It wasn't often that Inuzuka Kiba didn't smell something. But that day seemed to be different, because all he could smell was…well, _nothing._ He couldn't smell the trees, the flowers, the grass, Akamaru; he couldn't smell anything! And it really bothered him.

It went like that for a whole week. On Friday, as his team was training, he finally caught a scent. It was strong, almost overpowering, and – somewhat – _alluring_. Akamaru didn't seem to notice, however. And neither did his teammates as they kept on with their exercises. It drew his mind away, so much so that he almost got hit by one of Hinata's shuriken. That certainly got his attention.

It was strange, though, that Shino was missing; he never missed practice. Kiba shrugged it off, pushing the thought away. It was probably nothing to be concerned about anyway.

He asked Hinata a few hours later.

"He's been absent all week, Kiba-kun," she had replied.

That hadn't helped him any, so he spoke with Kurenai.

"It has something to do with his family," she said, smiling. "I believe every Aburame has to go through it. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

Kiba nodded, but 'soon' wasn't good enough for him. He wanted answers now! He headed toward Shino's home, where he would no doubt be. His nose, however, decided another path.

It led him in the opposite direction, away from the Aburame clan housing. He wanted to growl, for not controlling himself and for allowing the urge to take over. He followed his nose, ignoring everything around him as he neared his destination.

By the time he stopped, he was utterly amazed at the field before him. He hadn't even known it was here!

Somebody was at the center of the field, the source of the strange and overpowering aroma. The person moved, and Kiba could no longer see it. He moved forward, looking for any sign of ambush, until he arrived at the middle of the meadow. What he found was utterly shocking.

The person was Shino – at least he thought it was. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses though, nor was he wearing his overly large jacket that covered half of his face. He was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts, both colored black. He hadn't noticed Kiba yet, meditating as he was, sitting crossed leg, back erect, sweating quite profusely.

Shino clenched his hands as Kiba knelt behind him, sniffing cautiously at his neck. It tickled a bit, he silently admitted, hiding the shiver that ran down his spine. His loins suddenly seemed aflame, and he bit his lip from moaning as a slight hand ran down his back. His eyes remained closed as Kiba moved in front of him.

Kiba watched in silence as Shino furrowed his brow in concentration. He wanted ask why he had missed training, but settled instead for observing the too-silent boy.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked quietly, his lips barely moving.

There was a long pause before Kiba spoke. "You've missed practice all week. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened."

Shino smiled lightly with a small incline of his head towards his teammate. "Nothing drastic has happened. Merely," he stopped, searching for the correct word, "_changes_ have occurred. How did you find me?"

Kiba scratched his head, blushing slightly. "I was going to the Aburame clan housing to find you, but my nose led me here. I didn't even know it was you until I was almost up on you. Is there a reason you're not a home?"

"My clan owns this field, for the same reasons why I am not at home." Kiba waited for him to continue, fidgeting slightly with the nervous atmosphere. "It would be best if you left."

Kiba shook his head, aware that Shino couldn't see him. "No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

Shino sighed, releasing himself from his stiff posture, turning a dark look on Kiba. "Every member of my clan goes through a similar training, each roughly in their teen years." He stopped, Kiba motioning him to continue. Another heavy sigh. "It's a form of concentration, communicating with the kikai in my body to help control the normal teen hormones."

Kiba nodded, silent in thought. "So, you're talking to you bugs about sex?"

Shino rolled his eyes. "Roughly put, yes."

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with!"

Shino ignored him, stiffening his back once more and closing his eyes. He halted his actions when the ranting died down, the air around Kiba turning to one on deep thought.

"Why did you smell so…_weird_?"

If it was possible, Shino's face became a bright crimson hue, his jaws tightening. He swallowed audibly. He felt his control slipping little by little until he barely had a hold of himself. His body was doing it again; he unsuccessfully tried to calm the hormonal levels flooding through him. But he was fighting a losing battle.

Kiba could smell it again, the strange scent that had been on the air had returned full force, nearly knocking him to the ground. But he was already on the ground, with Shino above him, holding him down, fingers digging into his shoulders. He winced a little at the pressure, uncertain about his current predicament.

Shino tried desperately to control himself, but it was no use. Before he knew what he was doing, his tongue was in Kiba's shocked mouth, his body acting accordingly as he pressed himself further down.

Kiba couldn't think straight; his mind was fogged by Shino's unruly scent, his sudden, unexpected kiss, his arousal moving toward his own. He would have gripped Shino's shoulders to pull him nearer – if it was even possible – had it not been for the fact that his hands were trapped.

Shino pulled away, taking a deep breath, eyes widening in realization. What had he done? It was inconceivable, unthinkable! It was failure… He had failed his training. He had lost all control, to the point that he had almost wildly ravaged his teammate and friend. What had he been thinking!

He was brought out of his thoughts, however, when Kiba bucked to catch his attention, sending dangerous thrills through out his whole.

"You're going to finish, aren't you 'Bug Freak'?"

Shino stared down at him incredulously, completely surprised by the statement, at the playful threat hidden beneath. What the hell was he thinking! Was Kiba mad!

He was about to voice his thoughts when he felt his body shiver again, this time in pleasure. It seemed he wanted to finish too. Shino looked down at him, a frighteningly wicked smile playing there with his lips. "I told you, you should have left when you had the chance."

Shino swooped down again, Kiba laughing every now and then at a certain spot that would be hit. Both of the boys' hormones raged free in the center of the field, warning passersby to keep their distance, that they didn't want to be disturbed. Luckily, nobody was even in the same vicinity of them.

* * *

It was night by the time they felt ready to leave. It had been a long, _tiring _day, and neither was up to much conversation. Silence befell them as they walked down the path leading to the different clan houses, broken only when Kiba turned to face Shino, a question burning in his mind.

"Hey, Shino?" Kiba waited until he had Shino's full attention before continuing, a devious smile alighting his face. "Do you think I can come along the next time you talk sex with your bugs?"

Shino gave him a dry look, shaking his head hopelessly. "Must you be so lewd?"

Kiba's smile only grew. "I'll take that as a yes!"

They parted ways, Kiba going to the Inuzuka clan houses, Shino going to the Aburame's. His father met him as he entered the door. Neither seemed to care that he was filthy with sweat and dirt, grass and twigs clinging to his clothes and mussing his hair. He could read the unasked question in his father's eyes.

"I don't think I'll pass anytime soon," Shino answered. _Especially not after today,_ he silently added, grinning madly to himself.

Shino's father cleared his throat. "From the look on your face, I believe you have."

Shino blushed. Was it that easy to see?

"Come, son," his father continued. "I think it is time we've had a talk. Or rather The Talk."

Shino shook his head, dreading. _Oh, no, anything but this!_

* * *

A/N: It was difficult writing this one, and it took me a while, but I managed! ; I hope all of you enjoyed this!

Please review!

Thank you!


End file.
